It's a Funny Kind Of World
by izzabizzle
Summary: AU/AH Caroline was what you would call a man-eater, she slept with any and all of them, no strings attached. And if there were strings she would cut them. Katherine is married and Lexi is in a long-term relationship. Rebekah's heart just got broken by the man she loved, so what happens when Caroline tells her to try out a one night stand in lieu of a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

All Human.

Caroline, Rebekah, Lexi and Katherine have been best friends for years. Katherine was married to Elijah Mikaelson and had 1 son with him, they were happily married. Lexi was in a stable relationship with Stefan Salvatore and they two were very happy together. Caroline was what they would call a man-eater, she avoided any form of relationship and indulged herself in regular booty calls with different men. Rebekah has just been dumped by the man she swore she was going to marry, so what happens when she decides to try Caroline's lifestyle?

* * *

Caroline pushed her sunglasses from where they were perched on the top of her nose to on top of her head.

"That'll be 12 dollars Miss" the cab driver called out. Caroline handed him the money then stepped out and faced the apartment block. She sighed and walked in, waving at the concierge and making her way to the lifts. Caroline pressed the button for the penthouse and tapped her foot as she waited for the lift to arrive, she decided with all the drama she needed to let off a bit off steam. She pulled her cell out and typed out a text.

**Tonight? – Caroline**

The doors dinged and she stepped out and followed the hysterical crying and the muffled voices of comfort. She walked in and took in the scene, her best friend was on the floor crying, and her two other best friends were trying to comfort her. Caroline could only guess one thing. A break up. Looking at her sobbing mess of a friend Caroline smiled, that was why she didn't get into relationships. Too many emotions involved.

"This better be good, I am missing an important meeting with an investor" Caroline's heels clicked on the floor, Rebekah looked up between her sobs and let out a wail.

"Vaughn dumped me!" Lexi and Katherine sighed and sent a glare at Caroline for being so tactless. Caroline groaned and walked over to sit in front of Bekah on the ottoman.

"It's okay Beks, he wasn't even that good looking" Lexi cooed, rubbing comforting circles on Rebekah's back.

"Wasn't even good looking?" Caroline scoffed "please he was sculpted like a Greek God, and he had an accent."

"Caroline!" Katherine snapped, grabbing a tissue and wiping away Rebekah's tears.

"What? Why sugar coat this?" Caroline argued back "look Beks, there are other guys out there."

"Bu- Bu- But I want Vaughn!" she whined, causing Caroline to roll her eyes but she sighed.

"I know Bekah. It's alright, there are plenty more fish in sea, you just need to find the one with the biggest cock and get up on it" Caroline tried to comfort her but as she neared the end Lexi sent her a 'really? You just said that' look. And Katherine just shook her head in disapproval.

"Don't give me that Katherine Mikaelson. If I am remembering correctly that was the exact same advice you gave me when you were Katherine Pierce" Caroline scolded then looked down at her phone which alerted her of a message.

**Your place or mine?**

Caroline smiled then got the sense she was being stared at and looked up to see Rebekah who was looking up at Caroline with mascara smudged eyes.

"Will you take me with you tonight?" she managed between short breaths.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"I know you go to clubs right? Meet up with guys? Take me with you please!" Rebekah pleaded.

"Bekah is that such a good idea? I mean you just broke up, don't turn into Caroline" Lexi questioned.

"What do you mean by that?" Caroline asked angrily looking at Lexi.

"I am talking about going from guy to guy having one night stands and not bothering to make some kind of connection." Rebekah frowned.

"Maybe I shouldn't go out tonight" she mumbled.

"Maybe this is just what she needs, a cleanser from relationships. And at least I have fun" Caroline argued, "that settles it. Rebekah you are coming out with me tonight and we are going to find you a guy to let loose with." Caroline finally replied back to the text.

**Change of plans. Meet at Toxic. 12.**

"Okay Beks, I need to go back to work but I will be back later to take you out. Where something sexy." Caroline picked her bag up off the floor and made her way out. Katherine caught up to her on the streets.

"Care, is this such a good idea?" she asked, subconsciously twirling her marriage band around her finger.

"Of course it is, trust me" Caroline waved Katherine's worry off. The latter grabbed Caroline's arm, forcing her to turn to face her.

"If anything happens, call me" she demanded, the blonde nodded then hopped into a cab she managed to wave down.

At 10 o'clock Caroline stepped out of her shower and walked into her walk-in wardrobe. She picked out a lacy white bra and the matching underwear. She then pulled on a red bandage dress which fit and accentuated her curves. And finally she pulled on her red stilettos.

By 11 she reached Rebekah's penthouse and walked in.

"Bekah, where are you?" She called out as she walked around the apartment.

"Here" Rebekah called out, walking out of her room in jeans and a t-shirt.

"What the hell are you wearing? I said sexy not monk like" Caroline eyed the outfit in disgust. Rebekah looked down at her outfit and frowned.

"Vaughn and Alexander and Matt said I looked sexy in this."

"They were obviously blind, and I am assuming that your wardrobe is filled with clothes just like these?" the other blonde just nodded. Caroline groaned then suddenly had a big smile on her face.

"I can work with this" she smiled then disappeared into the kitchen then appeared moments later with a pair of scissors, "undress."

Rebekah went red in the face and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Nothing I haven't seen Bekah, come on. Don't be shy" Rebekah slowly removed her top and jeans. Caroline's eyes widened at her underwear.

"Okay, how the hell did you get boyfriends with clothes like these and grandma underwear?" Caroline looked at her friend in distaste, "off." She gestured to the underwear.

"I am not going to go commando! Are you crazy!" Rebekah shrieked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, you will be wearing underwear. Just not yours." Caroline pulled her dress off and took off her lingerie and flung it at Rebekah who caught it centimetres before it hit her face, "what size are you?"

"The same as you… Why?" Rebekah asked hesitantly only to be hit by Caroline's dress.

"Change, go on!" Caroline shooed her watching as Rebekah scurried into her bedroom and Caroline picked up her Rebekah's clothes. She cut the shirt at the mid-riff making a make shift crop top and then cut rips into the jeans. She pulled on Rebekah's clothes and pulled out her phone to check his text.

**Can't wait.**

"See already better!" she cheered when she saw Rebekah walk out in her previous outfit, "let's go!" The two girls caught a cab and arrived outside the club, during the cab ride Caroline pulled Rebekah's hair out of the pony tail she had it in and let it fall, framing her face nicely. Caroline fluffed her curled hair and reapplied her makeup.

Once they got to the club they went to the front and were automatically let in.

"How did we get in so fast?" Rebekah asked excitedly.

"I slept with the bouncer last week. Great physique, lack the stamina to match though" Caroline commented looking around for her booty call. She found him sitting at the bar with a raven haired man. Caroline grabbed Rebekah's wrist and pulled her to the bar where the two men were perched.

Caroline walked behind the sandy coloured hair man and wrapped her arms around his chest and pushed her front onto his back making sure he could feel that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hey there" she murmured sultrily in his ear and nibbled his ear, he responded with a deep growl.

"Hello love" he said huskily, he turned to around so Caroline could stand between his legs, "whose your friend?" he asked looking at Rebekah who was standing there and staring at Caroline's forwardness.

"This is Rebekah but for tonight she is sexy Beks. And who is your friend, Klaus?" Caroline asked eyeing up the guy sitting next to Klaus. He was tall, and had piercing blue eyes.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore" the guy introduced himself.

"Well, Damon, Damon Salvatore. Have you met sexy Beks?" Caroline introduced them, pushing Rebekah into Damon who caught her when she stumbled. After ordering drinks and giving Rebekah a short pep talk, Caroline dragged Klaus onto the dance floor with her. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so her back was flushed against his front. He grinded into her making his arousal known to her.

"Someone's excited to see me" she teased, moving her hips against his.

"Well any man would be, especially if he found out you decided not to wear a bra tonight" he growled into her ear, Caroline let out a laugh and turned around in his hold and leaned forwards so her lips were right by his ear.

"That's not the only thing I'm not wearing" she whispered seductively in his ear. His hold on her tightened and Caroline smirked at him.

"Please tell me we can get out of here" he begged, Caroline nodded but quickly went to say goodbye to Rebekah who panicked.

"You can't just leave me here!" she grabbed onto Caroline's wrists to prevent her from leaving.

"Why? You're doing fine, Damon is great!" Caroline said, slowly releasing herself from Rebekah's hold.

"He said he wants to go back to my place!" Rebekah whispered to Caroline.

"That's great!" Caroline smiled, happy she managed to get Rebekah with someone.

"What if he's a serial killer? I don't want him to know where I live!"

"Then ask to go back to his place!"

"He said his parents are visiting him so he doesn't think it's a good idea." Caroline groaned and dug through her purse, when she found her keys she thrust them at Rebekah.

"Go back to my place then."

"What?"

"You just said you didn't want him to know where you lived and unless you fancy giving his parents a good show?"

"No no! This is good! Thanks Care!" Rebekah threw her arms around Caroline who just chuckled and patted her back. After sorting out that dilemma Caroline went outside where Klaus was waiting with his car.

"Ready?" Caroline nodded and slid into the passenger seat.

Rebekah looked over nervously at Damon who sent her an easy smile.

"Ready?" He asked her and she nodded shyly. They made their way out of the club and into the city.

* * *

Comment, review, let me know what you think :) x


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline woke up at 5:30 in Klaus' arms, she slowly untangled herself and got dressed. And like a spy into the night disappeared from his apartment. She hopped into a cab which headed over to her small one bedroom apartment, she climbed up the 4 flights of stairs when she realised she gave Rebekah her keys.

She walked over to her neighbour's apartment and knocked on the door, she gave them a key for emergencies explaining that she was very ditsy and often forgot them. Mrs Harrow opened the door, still wearing a night gown and looked sleepily at Caroline who had an apologetic look on her face.

"Caroline sweetie, what can I do for you so early in the morning?" she asked sweetly. Caroline had gotten along well with her and saw her as a mother figure, seeing as her actual mother wasn't the best mum.

"Sorry to disturb you so early Gloria" she smiled softly, "I forgot my keys, do you have my spares?" Gloria nodded and disappeared for a few moments before returning with them.

"Thank you Gloria, I'll put them in your mailbox later once I'm done" Caroline kissed her on the cheek and gave her a little hug before trudging back to her apartment. She unlocked the door and walked in, stopping when she saw a very nicely toned backside.

"Good morning indeed" she drawled, looking Damon up and down. He was getting dressed and spun around when he heard another voice.

"Oh" he blushed slightly "hi there." He waved before pulling on the rest of his clothes.

"Hi" she replied walking to her small kitchen "coffee?"

"Um… Sure" he answered walking into the kitchen.

"Is Rebekah still asleep?"

"Yeah, she is" he chuckled, Caroline poured some coffee into a cup for him an leant back against the counter.

"So, Damien" Caroline started but he cut her off.

"Damon" he corrected, Caroline just smirked.

"Right" she nodded "I'm gonna be completely honest, I don't talk to men in the morning after they've just had sex. It's an emotional gateway and honestly I don't have time for that so we can do the awkward silence thing or I can leave you to let yourself out whilst I shower." Caroline said bluntly, Damon chuckled lightly.

"I'll just finish my coffee then head off" Damon lifted the cup to his mouth and took a gulp of the freshly ground coffee. Caroline nodded then walked off towards her bathroom where she washed off the smell of sex from last night with Klaus.

Damon finished his coffee and rinsed out his cup, after drying his hands he looked around for a pen and piece of paper, once he did he wrote down a note for Rebekah and left the apartment.

Rebekah woke up to the sound of running water, she stretched and smiled remembering last night with Damon. She lay there for a minute contemplating whether or not on joining him, she giggled to herself at the thought of how daring she was being, when she was with Vaughn, Alexander and Matt, she had never thought of joining them in the shower. But being with Damon just made her feel so care-free and happy, throwing caution to the wind she crept out of bed and towards the bathroom.

It was all fogged up inside and she held in her giggle as she made her way over to the curtain, she grabbed one side and pulled it back. She let out a shriek when she was greeted with Caroline's naked body instead of Damon's.

"Hey Bekah" Caroline said carelessly, continuing scrubbing herself down. Rebekah spun around and looked away from Caroline with a hand plastered across her eyes.

"Caroline!" she squeaked "I didn't know you were back, I thought you were Damon."

"I figured as much" Caroline said as she rubbed shampoo into her hair, "you going to join me Bekah or can I close the curtain?"

"Oh! Of course not! Jesus Care!" Rebekah said blushing, her cheeks further reddening when she heard Caroline's laughter.

"God Bekah! Don't be such a prude, you practically saw me naked yesterday" Caroline said washing out the product.

"Where is Damon?" Rebekah asked curiously, wandering where he was.

"He left a few minutes ago" Caroline muttered and sighed when she heard Rebekah's cries starting.

"What" she said breathlessly, tears falling down her face, "why?" Caroline turned the water off and grabbed a towel off the rack, wrapping it around her body and stepping out.

"Because it was a one night stand Rebekah, that's how these things work. They disappear before the daylight. You knew that when you came out with me last night." Caroline pointed out, walking into her room, an upset Rebekah following close behind. Caroline pulled on a light blue chiffon high low dress and black strappy sandal heels. Rebekah followed her about the apartment like a lost puppy almost crashing into Caroline when she came to a halt in front of the breakfast bar.

"I just don't understand" Rebekah said softly.

"Neither do I" Caroline said back, lifting a piece of paper and handing it to Rebekah, "you must be a secret animal in bed." Rebekah gave her a confused look before taking the note, a smile forming on her face as she read it.

_Rebekah,_

_I had a lovely time last night. Give me call._

Then underneath there were 10 numbers that caused Rebekah to squeal with glee. She quickly dashed into Caroline's bedroom, riffling through the mess of bed sheets looking for her cell phone. Once she found it she let out a little cheer of victory then input his number and sent him a text.

**Hey, this is Rebekah, from last night. Well not that you would know any other Rebekah's, but I mean you might because I don't know who you do or don't know. But anyways, I was wondering if maybe we could meet up for brunch today?**

Rebekah went through Caroline's closet looking for an appropriate outfit but cursing when all she found was dresses and skirts. She pulled on a deep purple maxi dress and walked into the living room where Caroline was sitting on a sofa with her eyes glued to the files in front of her and a phone glued to the side of her face.

"No, Thomas listen, she has no case. I know she was your childhood friend but there is nothing I can do. She accepted the money in exchange for sex which makes it solicitation, she will be slapped with a heavy fine and possibly go to court. If she does I will take her case as long as she can pay for it, she won't get a long sentence as long as this is her first felony. Okay. I've got to go now, I'll talk to you later." Caroline hung up the call and looked up to see a beaming Rebekah sitting next to her.

"You're in a good mood" she said wearily.

"I texted Damon!" she said enthusiastically.

"You what!" Caroline shouted, grabbing her phone from her and reading the text "oh Beks why would you ask him to brunch!"

"I want to see him again" she said quietly.

"But it's brunch, that's a couply thing. No one night stands ever have brunch together it's like a rule" just then Rebekah's phone dinged and Caroline read the text her eyebrow arching, "apparently you do."

Rebekah giddily took the phone back and read it.

**Sounds great, there is bistro near where I work, I'll text you an address, let's aim for 11ish?**

Rebekah readily replied.

**Okay, see you then.**

Caroline spent the time working on some cases from her law firm whilst Rebekah incessantly nattered in her ear about Damon. It was just around quarter past 10 when Rebekah was about to head off, she heard the chime of her phone and frowned a little.

**D : Hey, is it okay if my friend comes with us to lunch? He just got into town and I haven't seen him in forever.**

**R : We can reschedule if you want?**

**D : No, no, I want to see you again If you want you can bring one of your friends with you?**

**R : Okay see you both soon.**

Rebekah looked at Caroline who was looking at her sceptically.

"I just saw about 10 different emotions on your face ranging from happy, to sad, to depressed and god knows what else. What's up?"

"Care, I love you" Rebekah started, biting her lip nervously.

"What do you want?"

"Double date for brunch?" Caroline's eyes widened and shook her head.

"Nope."

"Please!"

"Nope!"

"Please!"

"Nope!"

"Please Care, I really like him." Caroline let out a long breath then looked at Rebekah defeated.

"Fine, but you're paying" she collected her phone and wallet and walked to the door, "come on then."

* * *

Katherine woke up to the sound of giggles outside their bedroom door, she reached over to Elijah's side and frowned when she couldn't feel him, then smirked when she head him and her son whispering conspiratorially.

"You shout boo on the count of three and I will pull away the covers" Elijah whispered. Katherine quickly rearranged the blanket and pillows on the bed to make it appear as if she was there and hid inside the walk in wardrobe. She watched as Elijah and their son stalked into her room then jumped onto the bed and frowned when all they saw were blankets and pillows.

"Boo!" she shouted as her son approached the closet, he squealed in surprise then ran to the bed to hide. Elijah looked like a deer caught in the head light and then slowly came out of the shock and smiled over at her.

"Good morning my love. We were just coming to greet you good morning" Elijah said sheepishly.

"Mmhmm. I'm sure you were" she grumbled before walking over to the bed and pulling away the blanket to see her son lying there with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry mummy" he said apologetically. Katherine just picked him up, resting him on her hip.

"It's okay bear, mummy could never be mad at you" Katherine cooed before walking out and into the kitchen to make them all breakfast, Elijah padding behind her.

"So how is Rebekah? Do I need to go do something about Vaughn?" Elijah asked as he sat at the breakfast bar with his son.

"No but you might need to do something about Caroline. She took Rebekah out clubbing last night to…" Katherine caught herself before she could say 'fuck someone like a bunny'.

"Meet a new friend" she finished carefully and turned to see Elijah stoically still.

"She what?" Elijah growled.

"Elijah, I know you aren't happy but listen to me. I took Caroline aside and told her not to let Rebekah get hurt. I know Caroline isn't exactly the most compassionate person but when it comes to her friends she is always there for them." Katherine said, defending her friend.

"I'm going to call her" Elijah grumbled, he dialled her number and she picked up.

"_Elijah? Is everything okay? Oh my god Nate! Is he alright?"_ Rebekah's voice travelled through the phone.

"Yes, everything is alright. Nate is fine, he is eating his breakfast as we speak. I just wanted to check in."

"_Kat told you about me going out last night didn't she?"_

"I am just worried Rebekah, I don't want you do get hurt and Caroline is not the most stable person."

"_It was good 'Lijah"_ Rebekah said softly _"I met a guy and he was so nice and caring. I'm meeting him again. I know you think I am going to get hurt but maybe I need to figure that out myself. Caroline's helping me. I know you don't like her but please. Trust me."_

"Fine, I trust you sister" Elijah sighed resignedly. After exchanging a few more words he hung up.

"Hey, why don't we all go to the park today?" Katherine asked coming around behind Elijah and massaging his shoulders. He relaxed and let out a sigh.

"Don't you have work?"

"I'll skip, it's been ages since we had a family day. And plus you have been working non-stop to find your long lost brother." Katherine said.

"I love you, you know" Elijah said, capturing her hand and giving her a kiss on her wrist.

"I know" she said gleefully before going off to change for their day out.

* * *

Let me know what you thought :) Comment, review! It makes writing it a lot easier :) xx


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for being crappy at updating, I got a bit of writers block for my stories! Hopefully they will all be updated soon! Sorry!

* * *

"Caroline! Caroline! There he is!" Rebekah squealed as she gripped Caroline's arms, fingernails digging into her skin.

"Yes, I can see that. Bekah. Now, release me!" Caroline snapped as she pulled her arm away. They both moved through the room and as they approached the table Damon and his friend stood up.

"Rebekah, nice to see you again so soon." Damon smiled and greeted Rebekah with a kiss.

"Nice to see you too Damon." Rebekah blushed in reply and they stood there gazing into each others eyes. Rebekah could feel herself starting to fall and her warning lights were going off but as usual she ignored them.

"Well as interesting as it is watching you two idiots gaze into each others eyes like love sick puppies. I would like to eat. Rebekah said she was paying for my lunch and I fancy lobster." Caroline broke the moment and pushed them away from a chair and plopped herself down into the chair, waving her hand in the air causing a waiter to hurry over.

"Hello miss, what may I get you?" He asked.

"I will have a scotch, a shot of tequila, the lobster and your number, stud." Caroline said, sending him a wink after she was done.

"I have a break in an hour." He said eagerly.

"Well then you better make sure that my food has arrived and that I am done by then." He nodded then scurried off causing Caroline to smirk. She turned back to the table and noticed three sets of eyes staring at her in shock.

"Caroline!" Rebekah shrieked in shock and embarrassment.

"What? I've got an itch I need to scratch and a girl can't wait forever." Caroline shrugged.

"Well, love, I would love to scratch it for you. No need to result to the help." The black haired guy sitting across from Caroline commented in a British lilt.

"Enzo! Dude!" Damon hit the guy sitting next to him on the back of his head.

"What, I, too, have an itch to scratch." He said simply, sending a smirk to Caroline whose eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Well, did you see our waiter? He is good looking, but if you'd like me to scratch it maybe you want to join the two of us?" Caroline suggested.

"Caroline stop it. You're ruining this lunch." Rebekah whined. Caroline just rolled her eyes and took her shot then started on her scotch.

"I wouldn't have slept with lover boys friend anyways. I've got a Brit under my belt already. Don't need another one." Caroline shrugged then took out her phone which alerted her of a text.

**You left before I could thank you this morning ;)**

Caroline scoffed and fired back a text before putting her phone away.

**You know what you were getting into when you agreed to being my booty call.**

"I found out I won't being seeing my Brit for a while now, guess I will be needing a new one after all." Caroline turned to Enzo and turned on the charm. She liked Klaus, but she could tell that this was a road to clinginess and she couldn't have that.

"Your friend is…" Damon scratched the back of his neck as he spoke to Rebekah.

"Full-on, crazy, a nymphomaniac?" Rebekah started listing words.

"Interesting" Damon chuckled and grinned when he saw pink rising to Rebekah's cheeks.

"Oh. Right." Rebekah giggled. Their conversation came to a stand still so Rebekah nudged Caroline's arm which was resting on the table. She hadn't realised how hard she nudged her until Caroline's elbow slipped and her head nearly collided with the table.

"Ow, Bekah what the hell?" Caroline grumbled, rubbing her arm. She sighed when she saw the pleading look in Rebekah's eyes.

"So, Damon. What is it that you do?" Caroline started.

"I'm an accountant." Damon said conversationally.

"Snore." Caroline yawned.

"Caroline." Rebekah reprimanded, "I think it sounds interesting. You must be like really smart."

"And loaded." Caroline chimed in. Rebekah went red with embarrassment thinking it would have been better if she didn't bring Caroline but stopped cringing when she heard Damon chuckling.

"You really have no filter." He commented, gaining a raised brow from Caroline.

"Klaus told me. He also said the sounds you produce could make any man go deaf. Me personally, I'm not into screamers, it ruins the fun." Damon elaborated.

"You obviously aren't doing it right." Caroline snipped back.

"You are obviously faking it because you've never been completely sexually fulfilled. Ironic for a sex addict." Caroline squinted at Damon with what Rebekah thought was anger and revulsion.

"Touché. I like you. Rebekah. I like him. I approve. Damon you have gained my approval." Caroline nodded then started eating her food which had arrived. Rebekah looked at Caroline wide-eyed. In the 15 years that they knew each other Caroline had never approved of any of the guys she had dated. To say she was elated was an understatement. They all talked and laughed through the brunch.

* * *

"Damon has met someone." Stefan said conversationally to Lexi who was sat across him at the breakfast nook in their New York apartment.

"How'd you know?" She asked, looking up from her newspaper.

"He blew me off for the guys lunch we normally have today." Stefan frowned, eyebrows furrowing. Lexi smiled, stood up and walked over to her boyfriend, she draped herself across his lap with her arms looping around his neck and kissed him.

"Maybe he had a last minute meeting?" She suggested.

"No, he definitely seemed way too happy on the phone for it to be a meeting." He shook his head in disagreement.

"Would it be so bad that he's met someone new? I mean he deserves happiness, especially after what happened with Andie." She trailed off, smiling in victory when Stefan let out a sigh of agreement.

"You are an amazing girlfriend you know that." Stefan smiled, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Lexi smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"How amazing?" She teased.

"Let me show you." He growled and was about to pull her in for a kiss before his phone started ringing.

"Ignore it." Lexi said, moving to kiss him but the phone kept up.

"It's Klaus." He said apologetically.

"I still can't believe your bromance with him tops sex with me." Lexi rolled her eyes jokingly then stood up to wash up after their breakfast.

"What can I say, have you heard his accent?" Stefan joked back, batting his eyes dreamily, resulting in Lexi letting out a bark of laughter.

"Klaus, how can I help you today?" Klaus chuckled on the other side of the line.

"Need I remind you today is Thursday, which means it's our guys lunch. Now I know Damon isn't attending but that doesn't mean you should be leaving me hanging. Alone. In a bar full of cougars." Klaus deadpanned and let out an angry growl when he heard Stefan having a laughing fit.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Stefan hung-up and grabbed his coat.

"Hey Lex…" Stefan started but dropped off when he saw his girlfriend standing there in nothing but… well nothing.

"Yes?" She said innocently, holding in the smirk threatening to break out on her face when she saw his eyes darken with lust.

"I.." he cleared his throat, "I have to go meet up with Klaus for lunch."

"Oh, okay." She said moving towards him and pressing herself against him, "goodbye I guess."

"Yeah… Bye…" He said unmoving.

"Screw it, he can wait a little longer." Stefan growled, pulling off his jacket and lifting Lexi up, walking towards the bedroom.

* * *

Klaus sat at the bar focusing on the drink in front of him. He had called Stefan half an hour ago which was more than enough time for him to get there, yet he was nowhere to be found. He felt a presence next to him and tensed up. Older women had been coming up to him for the past hour asking him if he wanted a ride, he kindly rejected but got hit on the head by several bags for those rejections.

"Look I am very flattered, but I wouldn't like to spend some with you while your husbands away because you are very lonely." He said gruffly.

"And here I thought I chose wisely." A male voice said from beside him, he turned to see a guy wearing a suit with brown hair and an accent similar to his.

"Sorry mate, women have been coming up to me for the past hour. I just thought you were one of them." He shrugged.

"I am very much male and happily married thank you." Elijah replied before looking at the man sitting next to him.

"Klaus by the way." He stuck his hand out for Elijah to shake.

"Elijah." He replied, shaking his hand.

"Stefan." Stefan greeted cheerily as he patted Klaus on the back and stuck his hand out for Elijah to shake.

"There you are dumbass. You left me here for over an hour and a half. Explain." Klaus growled at Stefan who gave him a sheepish smile.

"Lexi didn't want me to go without saying goodbye." Stefan explained and Klaus already knew what he meant.

"Say no more." Klaus waved off before pointing at Stefan, "you owe me lunch and a drink. And a compliment."

"Klaus you are looking very pretty today and your necklace complements your ego." Stefan said patronisingly.

"That's better." Klaus sniffed then broke out into laughter, "so mate, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Damon's got himself a new girl." Stefan said, sitting down on the stool next to Klaus.

"I've met her, blonde, bit nervous. Not bad." Klaus said before noticing Elijah again.

"This is Elijah by the way Stefan. Elijah this is Stefan." Stefan and Elijah shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Stefan said.

"As it is nice to meet you too." Elijah replied.

"Would you like to join us for lunch mate? Unless you're waiting for someone?" Klaus offered, he had decided he liked the suited man.

"If it's not to intrusive." Elijah thanked.

"Not at all." Stefan responded. What Elijah didn't know at the time was that he was sat at the same table as the brother he was looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the shitty updating. I think I have hit a writers block because I am losing hope little by little that Klaroline could happen. Especially after seeing photos of Klaus, Hayley and their baby. Anyways here is the next chapter. I wanted to speed the story up a bit because otherwise I would be at a standstill.

* * *

"This is my boyfriend!" Bekah chirped.

"Boyfriend?" Damon questioned.

"I'm pregnant!" Lexi exclaimed leaving a pale faced Stefan.

"Fine! You want to know what Katherine is trying to hide from you?! I shagged your long lost brother already Elijah! Multiple times! And it was fucking amazing!" Caroline yelled at Elijah over Katherine's protests. Elijah sat there wide-eyed at the information that was being yelled at him.

"Well. You can never say that there is a dull day when it comes to this family can you?" Kol snipped as he entered the dining room.

"Wait! Make that two of your brothers I've shagged!" Caroline added in as she took a sip of her wine, completely unaware of the glare Klaus was sending her and Kol.

So by now you must be completely lost. Let me take you back 24 hours.

* * *

"Pardon me, my wife is calling." Elijah excused himself from the conversation Klaus and Stefan were having.

"Of course mate, take your time." Klaus nodded before turning back to his conversation with Stefan.

"Katerina, are you okay?" Elijah asked his wife who was giggling on the other side of the line.

"Elijah! I found him, I found your brother!" Katherine exclaimed gleefully, looking at the photo in her hand.

"What? How?" Elijah asked as he leant against the wall, shock overcoming his body as well as relief.

"I contacted that old witch bitch you call a mother and shook her down." Katherine cackled.

"Katerina!" Elijah spoke sternly.

"Look Elijah, you can't blame me. You haven't been sleeping or eating well because you are too busy looking for him. So if it takes me associating with her and making her hate me more so than she does, I'll do it. Now I've just contacted him and invited him to lunch tomorrow. He's just replied and agreed." Katherine explained.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I love you, thank you so much." Elijah apologised feeling guilty for neglecting his wife and how she must have felt whilst he went out on this long search for his brother. He also couldn't help the bubble of excitement that exploded in his chest; finally he was going to meet him.

"Come back now and show me appreciation." Katherine demanded. Elijah could picture her standing there with her hip cocked with a delicately manicured hand resting on it as well as her resting bitch face.

"Of course, I'll be there in 20 minutes." Elijah confirmed, already moving towards Klaus and Stefan to excuse himself.

"You better be." Katherine agreed before hanging up.

"I don't know, maybe you and Lexi can come with mate? Show some support?" Klaus asked Stefan who was just about to reply just as Elijah excused himself from lunch and promised to keep in contact. Once they exchanged details and Elijah left his part of the bill Stefan continued with the discussion.

"Yeah, of course man. Do you know anything about him or his family?" Stefan inquired.

"Just that he has a wife and kid." Klaus shrugged, before checking his texts for a response from Caroline who just brushed him off, he let out a sigh before putting his phone away.

"She avoiding you again?" Stefan asked, referring to the booty call Klaus was slightly enamoured with.

"Yeah." Klaus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Want to talk about it?" Stefan asked.

"I just don't get it. We are so good together. When we meet up for dinner before going back to shag we can speak for hours. We can shag for hours and when we hold each other after it's like nothing in the world exists. Just the two of us. And I know she feels it too because I see it in her eyes." Klaus drawled, twirling his glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Maybe you need to tell her this." Stefan suggested.

"Or maybe I need to grow a pair and move on." Klaus concluded.

* * *

"Kitty Kat? What's up?" Caroline drawled, rolling her eyes when she saw Rebekah and Damon making googly eyes at each other.

"I found Elijah's brother so we are having like a lunch together with him so I am inviting you. Oh and seeing as you are with Bek's invite her and what's the guy she hooked up with called again? Estebon?" Katherine asked, twirling a curl in her hand.

"Damon. And of course I'll go Kat. Is he hot?" Caroline inquired.

"Who? Damon? I don't know, I haven't met him."

"Not Damon you dolt. Elijah's brother?"

"Stay away Care. Promise me." Katherine demanded, afraid Caroline might screw it up by well screwing him.

"Fine. Fine." Caroline surrendered, "at least tell me his name."

"I don't know how to pronounce it so I am just calling him Nik." Katherine said nonchalantly before turning to the front door where her husband was just entering.

"Okay, well my food just arrived so I'm going to hang up. Bye bitch." Caroline hung up before Katherine could reply and looked at Rebekah who arched her eyebrow at her.

"What was that about?" Rebekah asked.

"We're having lunch with Katherine, Elijah and mystery brother tomorrow. You're invited too lover boy. I mean you Damon, not your creepy narcissistic fake British dick of a friend." Caroline commented before digging into her lobster.

"Caroline!" Rebekah gasped at her friend's rudeness.

"That's alright, I don't like associating with self indulgent egotistical psycho Barbie bitches." Enzo replied.

"Dude." Damon growled, not liking the idea of anyone insulting Rebekah's friends. He wasn't an idiot, he could see how much of an influence Caroline was on Rebekah's life. He saw the spark and happiness Rebekah got when Caroline said she approved of him, he hated the idea that he might lose her because his friend insulted Caroline who then in turn targeted her anger at Damon.

"Couldn't have described myself better." Caroline smirked, irking Enzo.

"I'm bored and this lobster is over cooked. See you tomorrow Damon, Beks. Bye forever jackass." Caroline sauntered away from the table, sending a text to Klaus.

**I'm mad. And I need to work off my anger. Be my place in half an hour. Don't make me regret contacting you twice in 24 hours.**

She caught a cab, watching the city pass by impatiently. She swung the taxi door open as soon as she arrived, striding into the building and to the elevator, which slowly ticked up to her floor.

"Nice of you to show." A male voice drawled, she looked up to find Klaus leaning against her front door.

"Shut up." She grunted, slamming her lips against his and pushing him into the apartment.

"Gladly." He whispered and he shut the door behind them, picking her up and striding to the bedroom where they spent the better part of the day working off her anger.

* * *

_The next day_

"Shit." Klaus muttered as he scrambled out of Caroline's bed, he didn't even have time to dwell on the fact that she had left him in the apartment alone.

Klaus high tailed it out of her apartment and into a cab, which zoomed down the streets to his condo. He had forgotten about his lunch with his long lost family, by the time he got back, showered and changed he was out the door and driving to the address the woman on the phone had provided.

Once he arrived he ran to the door and rang the bell. He passed a hand through his hair in nervousness, this was it.

"Hi, you must be Nik." Katherine greeted Klaus, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Um." Klaus cleared his throat and nodded sheepishly.

"Why don't you come in?" She asked warmly, waving him in. He followed her into the sitting room, coming to a halt when he found a familiar set of blonde curls sitting on the lounger.

"Fuck me." He cursed, apparently not quiet enough as he caught her attention as well as Katherine's.

"Pardon?" Katherine asked, flabbergasted by his reaction.

"You already have. Several times just a few hours earlier, don't you remember?" Caroline cooed, standing and approaching him. She put her hands on his chest and ran them down his Henley clad shirt, digging her nails in slightly.

"Seriously!" Katherine shrieked, pushing Caroline away from him when she heard Elijah approach, "keep this quiet and don't let Elijah find out. Understand?" She asked so strictly both Klaus and Caroline agreed to her demand.

"Klaus?" Elijah asked, curious as to why he was there.

"No sweetie, this is Nik. Your brother." Katherine corrected, moving to her husband.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this." Klaus mumbled, brows furrowing in confusion. The bell rang and Caroline pushed past him, running a hand across his crotch before opening the front door.

"Lexi? Kat did you invite them?" Caroline turned to Katherine who shook her head.

"Klaus did." Just then Rebekah and Damon strolled up behind them.

"Stef?" Damon asked confused as to why his brother was there.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" Stefan turned to his brother who was holding Rebekah's hand.

"I could ask the same thing." Damon quipped.

"This is getting boring. Get in or stay out." Caroline yawned, moving to close the door.

"Miss Forbes. This is my house and you will behave." Elijah snipped.

"Fine. Please enter." Caroline smiled sweetly before hissing under her breath, "Before I shove my foot up your asses."

5 minutes later and they were all sat around the dining table in an awkward silence. Katherine was fidgeting and looking away guiltily whenever Elijah looked at her.

"What is going on Katerina?" Elijah asked, slightly miffed at his wife's actions.

"Huh? What? Nothing!" She squeaked, looking away.

"No, tell me." Elijah insisted.

"Nope!" She squeaked again causing Elijah to furrow his eyes in annoyment.

"Katerina." He spoke sternly.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out before covering her mouth with her hand.

"For god's sake." Caroline muttered before taking a sip of her wine.

"What was that?" Elijah turned to look at her. Caroline rolled her eyes, tired of the damn tension, deciding to defuse it she opened her mouth but apparently she wasn't the only one who decided to defuse it.

"This is my boyfriend!" Bekah chirped.

"Boyfriend?" Damon questioned.

"I'm pregnant!" Lexi exclaimed leaving a pale faced Stefan.

"Fine! You want to know what Katherine is trying to hide from you?! I shagged your long lost brother already Elijah! Multiple times! And it was fucking amazing!" Caroline yelled at Elijah over Katherine's protests. Elijah sat there wide-eyed at the information that was being yelled at him.

"Well. You can never say that there is a dull day when it comes to this family can you?" Kol snipped as he entered the dining room.

"Wait! Make that two of your brothers I've shagged!" Caroline added in as she took a sip of her wine, completely unaware of the glare Klaus was sending her and Kol.

"Caroline!" Katherine cried, "not helping!"

"Wait, you don't want to be my boyfriend?" Rebekah asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Great. Here come the water works." Caroline muttered before grunting when Lexi sent a sharp blow to her side with her elbow.

"We've only known each other 3 days Beks. It's all just a bit fast." Damon rushed to explain.

"Is it because I'm fat? Am I too blonde?" Bekah cried before her mouth dropped in an 'o' and her eyes widened. Everyone stilled after Caroline had thrown her drink at Rebekah, then throwing Lexi's at Elijah, then finally Klaus' at Lexi.

"Everyone calm the fuck down." She yelled, standing and brushing off imaginary dust off her dress.

"Rebekah that was for putting words into Damon's mouth that he never uttered. Also you are acting like a clingy hormonal bitch and I thought you didn't want that. You already aren't listening to me, I thought you wanted my help." Caroline looked at Rebekah whose eyes filled with guilt and she dropped her head.

"Elijah. That was for picking on me and my lifestyle. Not everyone is perfect like you and I'll remind you again Katherine was twice as bad as I am now when she wasn't with you. She redeemed herself yet for some reason you can't see redemption in me? Jackass."

"And finally Lexi that was for acting all high and mighty and jabbing me in the side with your dagger of an elbow." Caroline threw her hair back over her shoulder.

"Excuse me." She muttered before leaving the room. Everyone sat staring at her leaving and it wasn't until Klaus chased after her did everyone snap out of it.

"Well, this is one royal cock up isn't it?" Kol mumbled, plopping into Klaus' vacated seat.

"You can say that again." Elijah muttered, rubbing his face tiredly.

* * *

Comment, follow, review, favourite and accept my apology of crappy updating skills x


End file.
